I Didn't Know I Was A Winchester
by KateNolan
Summary: Katie never knew she was a Winchester. She'd seen her dad a couple times but that had been it. He was a complete loser and she was sure he had never loved her. On the night of her seventeenth birthday, Katie's whole world is flipped upside down and she discovers who her father really was and who she truly is:A Winchester. (This will be a long story)
1. Chapter 1

"I have to go, Katie. I have business to do," John Winchester sat on the edge of his daughter's twin size bed by the open window by which he had entered.

"But daddy, why do you have to go? Why can't you stay longer?"

John just sighed and shook his head.

"Daddy, why do you always have to leave? I only get to see you on my birthday. Why can't I ever tell mommy that you visit me?"

"It's better this way, Katie, safer," John replied. "I'll see you soon, sweetheart."

John stood and leaned over Katie, tucking her into bed. "Happy eighth birthday," he whispered, kissing her little brunette head.

Katie started to pout but before she could say anything more, John was gone.

She never saw him again.

She knew it wasn't going to happen. John was never going to magically show up after nine years of absence. Yet, Katie still sat on her bed by her gaping bedroom window on the night of her seventeenth birthday.

"Nope, nothing. Of course not," Katie mumbled to herself after glancing at the clock on her bedside table and seeing that it was already four o'clock in the morning. "I don't even know why I get my hopes up. He's such a loser. He never cared."

Katie looked down at her scarred wrist and let out a sigh of anguish. Once again John had let her down.

Katie was all alone. Her mom was working late again in order to earn some extra money that was well needed and Katie didn't have any siblings. She also didn't really have any friends since she was stubborn in nature and didn't play well with others.

Katie lay her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, hoping for better days. She was cradling the knife John had given her on her eighth birthday to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bang!_

Katie bolted straight upright in bed, the knife clattering to the dark hardwood floor.

_What the hell was that?_ Katie thought to herself.

Confused, she glanced at the clock. Five-thirty am. Her mother wasn't due home for another hour yet.

Suddenly there was a lot of noise downstairs; screams of agony echoed throughout the tiny house and voices could be heard shouting unintelligibly. Manly voices. She could hear shuffling noises and screeches as if someone or something was being dragged across the floor….

Katie jumped out of bed, slipped on her old sneakers, grabbed the knife, and tiptoed out of her bedroom. As she walked down the narrow hallway, Katie could hear the voices becoming clearer and clearer but they still made no sense to her at all. The screams continued to echo throughout the house but Katie couldn't stop walking forward though she felt like she was walking to her doom; she needed to know what was going on in her home.

Down the stairs Katie crept, silently making her descent to the living room. As she reached the bottom, she stopped dead in her tracks. She was too stunned to move because of the scene which was taking place in front of her.

The furniture had been carelessly thrown aside and in its place a satanic-looking circle had been drawn in red. Fear struck Katie but she couldn't move away from the obvious danger because it wasn't the circle that had terrified her, it was what was in the center.

Tied to one of her mother's favorite chairs was a man whom she recognized as her next door neighbor, Bill. But Bill didn't look like Bill. His hair was mangled with blood, his skin was slick with sweat, and he was screaming as if he was in excruciating pain. Katie wanted to run forward and help him but her instincts told her not to do so because when she looked into his eyes, they were black. They weren't the deep brown color which could be mistaken for black but pure black like an endless night in Hell. They were evil.

_"Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare,"_ A tall man with long dark brown hair was chanting while another man with short light brown hair walked around the circle, staring Bill down with a hateful look.

_He's crazy, _Katie thought. _These people are crazy. _

_ "Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos!" _

Bill let out one last scream and as he did, thick black smoke-like stuff poured from his open mouth and disappeared into the ground. Then Bill slumped in his seat and moved no more.

The boys who had their backs turned toward Katie started talking again, this time in English, but she was too preoccupied with trying to sneak away to actually listen to what they were saying. She slowly turned around and placed her right foot on the bottom step. Then her left-

_Creak!_

Silence fell and when Katie turned around the boys were staring right at her. Katie took off running up the steps, knife in hand ready to be used if necessary. Glancing back, she saw the boys running after her.

_All I need to do is make it to my room where I can lock the door and call the cops, _Katie thought to herself.

Katie pushed the door open hard with her right shoulder and ran into her room. She was about to shut the door when a body slammed in to it and she was thrown to the ground.

The bowlegged one walked into the room just then and Katie was so scared that she dove behind her bed.

"Relax, kid. We're not going to hurt you," the man said to her. The taller one was standing next to him now, looking concerned.

Katie couldn't get a single word out of her mouth. All she knew is that she wanted to get out safely. Slowly, she stood up and inched closer to her window which was still open.

"Just calm down," the shorter one said, raising his hands as if to show he was surrendering.

Katie let out a yell, threw her knife in hope that it would hit one of them, and bolted to the window. But just as she stuck her neck and shoulders outside, she was grabbed from behind by a set of arms. Katie started kicking and screaming but the strong arms around her waist wouldn't release her. She was pulled back inside where she landed with a clunk on the cold floor where the two practical giants loomed over her. She continued to kick and scream and flail around in hope that a neighbor would hear her struggle and come to her rescue.

It was obvious that the shorter of the men was getting more and more pissed off by the moment.

"We are not going to hurt you!" He shouted at her.

"You killed Bill!" Katie managed to get out.

"I'll make this nice and short: We were protecting you, Bill was possessed by a demon, Bill, who was a freaking_ demon_, was going to kill you," The shorter one yelled.

"Dean, calm down. She's just a kid," The taller guy said to the pissy one. He knelt down next to Katie and looked her in the eye, "I'm Sam, that's my brother Dean. What you saw wasn't really Bill. It was a demon. I know this is hard to believe but we're telling you the truth. We're not here to hurt you."

Katie found this hard to believe because these things simply did not happen, they were like the fairytales her father used to tell her whenever he paid her a visit, but Sam's eyes were serious and truthful and she knew he wasn't lying. Katie just stared at him; she didn't know what to say.

"What's your name?" Sam asked her.

"Katie," her voice was a tiny squeak.

"Well, Katie, you can trust us. We were protecting you. Believe me."

"I do believe you," Katie answered, hugging her knees to her chest. "It's just that these things aren't supposed to real."

Dean had taken a seat on the edge of Katie's bed, as if this particular event was a daily thing, and was tapping his foot while looking around her room.

"Well, um….my mom's going to be home soon…," Katie didn't know what else to say.

Dean's foot tapping stopped. Sam put his hand on Katie's shoulder.

"What? What's wrong?" Katie asked, looking back and forth between the both of them.

"Katie, your mom didn't make it," Dean said solemnly.

"W-what do you mean?" Katie's bottom lip began to tremble. She looked up at Sam, hoping she had misheard Dean, hoping that his brother was wrong, hoping this was all just a big joke.

"I'm sorry, Katie but the demon got to your mother before we could get to him. By the time we found her, she was hurt really bad. The paramedics and police were already there with her. The police told us that she was rambling on about a demon or something crazy so we asked her about what happened. All she told us was that she lived at twenty-nine twenty-three, Baker Street and that the demon said he was coming for her daughter next. She'd already lost too much blood and a minute after she told us, she was gone. Dean and I got here just in time."

Disbelief surged through Katie. She couldn't believe her mother was actually gone and never coming back.

"Do you have a dad or any family that we can take you to?" Sam asked her, his hand still on her shaking shoulder.

Katie shook her head. "It's just me and my mom."

Sam looked at Katie sadly, "If you think you're going to be okay, Dean and I will leave if you want."

"No! Please don't leave me alone. I can't go in to foster care. I can't handle it! Please! Just take me with you!" Katie cried.

"I don't—," Sam began but Dean cut him off.

"Get your stuff," he told her.

Sam looked at his brother in a strange way, cocking his big moose-like head to the side before standing up and walking from the room. Dean stared after his brother for a moment and then followed him.

Katie silently stood and picked up her dad's old knife from where she'd thrown it. She then threw some clothes into a bag, not caring whether they matched or not, not caring about anything. She could hear the boys talking in the hallway in sharp whispers but she was too tired to listen.

The last thing she grabbed was the only picture displayed on her bedside table. The picture of her mother, herself, and John. It had been taken the day she was born. The only day they actually could have been considered a real family.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked out of her bedroom with her bag slung over her shoulder, walking right in between the boys, breaking up an argument they'd been having, assumingly about her.

Sam smiled at Katie but she could still see the pity that he felt towards her deep in his eyes. She glanced over at Dean, who was giving her a weird look.

"You ready?" he asked her.

Katie nodded and led the boys down the stairs.

A few minutes later she found herself in the backseat of an old black car that smelled like leather and cologne. Katie took one last look at her home but the look was too painful because the life that had once thrived there was now no more. Dean was driving towards the sunrise, looking straight forward, but once in a while Katie would catch him sneaking a suspicious look at her in the rearview mirror.

Sam on the other hand wasn't so sneaky. He rode in the passenger seat and would frequently look around, expressions of sorrow and concern practically written all over his face. Katie couldn't handle Sam's never-ending commiserating glances anymore so, with her bag next to her on the seat, Katie lay her head against the cold window and fell asleep crying.


End file.
